


Chocolate, Graham Crackers & Marshmallows

by ChillinbytheFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinbytheFire/pseuds/ChillinbytheFire
Summary: Dean introduces Castiel to making and eating s'mores





	Chocolate, Graham Crackers & Marshmallows

“What’s the significance of that combination?” Castiel asked, after Dean had happily mentioned marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate in the car. 

“Really, Cas!?” Dean looked at him in disbelief, as though the angel had grown a second head. Yet, when would Cas have been exposed such a thing below? Dean realized he needed to stop taking Castiel’s ignorance for granted, so he cryptically told his friend, “You’ll see,” while quite proud of himself for being the one who’d introduce Castiel to the sinful delight of campfire s’mores. 

Castiel followed him as Dean went back to the Impala, rummaging in the backseats for the duffle bag with food. 

“But Dean, aren’t the three things you mentioned food items? Why can’t you just tell me? You know I don’t need to eat.”

“Don’t _need_ to. But food doesn’t harm you, does it?”

Castiel shook his head. 

“That settles it then, you’re having one. Even an angel couldn’t help but love s’mores,” Dean told him with confidence as he grabbed his bag and returned to the fire.

Castiel seemed to enjoy the camping trip so far. He had been intrigued by all the animals they had encountered along the forest paths, asking a ton of questions that generally Dean didn’t have a good answer to. Now he looked warm and cozy in front of the fire which they had made together, sighing contently. Yet even in the warmth of the flames, he was still wearing his trench coat. Dean chuckled to himself fondly; he wondered what it would take for his friend wear something else. 

“Find two branches that are pretty thin and at least two feet long,” He told Castiel, who was able to find ones that fit that description fairly quickly. Dean beckoned him over when he had them. Now they both sat on logs close to the fire, looking at the box of graham crackers and package of chocolate bars between them. 

“You take one slab of graham cracker for each serving, and break it in half. Also break off a fourth of the chocolate bar for each s’more you’d like to have,” Dean told him, splitting the supplies between them.

“How many does one usually have?” Castiel asked, his head tilted in his usual curious pose.

“Depends on how many you want. Sammy only ever eats one, if any. I, on the other hand, always have at least three.” Dean said, lifting his chin up proudly. 

“Why doesn’t Sam eat them as much?” Cas asked suspiciously.

“Because they’re sweet, and thus he claims they’re bad for our health.”

Cas nodded in understanding. Doubtless he had overheard the endless debate between Sam and him before. 

“What else do we do?”

Dean opened the bag of marshmallows after showing it to Castiel. 

“Now we toast one of these guys for every s’more we want to have. One at a time though,” he instructed, taking both the sticks and impaling a marshmallow on the end of each one as he talked. He gave one to Castiel for holding and instructed him in the art of toasting marshmallows. Not too far from the flames, not too near either, turn it slowly, don’t let it burn too much, etc. 

“It so easy to get the marshmallow part wrong,” Castiel said with some disappointment when they were done. About half of his was burnt black, probably because he’d been so fascinated by it expanding that he forgot to turn it until being reminded to do so. Dean, feeling bad for him, suggested they trade marshmallows, which Cas agreed to. He wanted the angel’s first s’more to be a wonderful culinary experience. 

Finally having put all the ingredients together, Dean waited until Cas tried his s’more first, to gage his initial reaction. He bit into it with a bit of uncertainty, carefully trying to prevent any of the melted chocolate from escaping. After the first bite a bright smile appeared on Castiel’s face. Rare though they were, those smiles never failed to make Dean himself happy. 

“You were right—I love these,” Cas said as he made to finish the rest. “Can we make more?”

“Of course,” Dean said nodding. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend spend a chilly evening in the woods than making and eating s’mores with his angel friend. 

 


End file.
